Miraculous Ladybug Season 4 episodes
Season overview Marinette/Ladybug has caused a rift between her, her friends and teammates' relationships. Ladybug and Cat Noir deal with the loss of Chloé/Queen Bee who went renegade, Ladybug felts responsible for what she did to Chloé Bourgeois, if she have give Chloé the Bee Miraculous when she had the chance, she would never be driven into quitting French Miraculous superhero team and she would still be one of them. Ladybug tries to fix her mistake to made up to Chloé to mend it to prevent her next Akumatation. Lila had the citizens of Paris turned against Ladybug for causing Chloé to get Akumatized, she is now a hated superheroine of Paris. Untrue synopsis Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Viperion continue their battle against Hawk Moth and Mayura. New superheroes Cara Bourgeois/Honey Bee or Queen Bee II. (confirmed) Felicia/Rena Rouge II. (Alya's old friend) Juleka Couffaine/Tigera. Rosnngt/Ms. Pig. Marc Anciel/Capricorn. Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Redcrest. Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx. (becoming a superheroine for the first time) Sabrina Raincomprix/Pup Fidele. Chloé Bourgeois/Ophidia. (should she rejoin FMST) Mylène Haprèle/Ratplica. (confirmed) Ivan Bruel/Oxheart. Alya Césaire/Ladybug II. Possible rumour/theory Ladybug admits it's her fault she caused Chloé to sided with Hawk Moth and Mayura. If Ladybug had give Chloé the Bee Miraculous and let her be Queen Bee when she had the chance she would still be on her side. Chloé gets expelled Collège Françoise Dupont. Sabrina is no longer BFF with Chloé, her cousin Cara becomes Sabrina's new best friend. Chloé attempts to run away to New York. Wayzz missed Wang Fu and Pollen missed Chloé. With the Peacock miraculous now being fixed, Emilie will finally be revived from her coma and leads Gabriel into retirement as Hawk Moth. Cat Noir tells Ladybug to make up to Chloé and offer her another chance by give her a different Miraculous and rejoin the team. Or Adrien/Cat Noir tries to convince Chloé to abandon Hawk Moth's side and return to good. Chloé thinks Ladybug and Cat Noir are using her so she won't be akumatized again. Chloé tries to offer Alya, Nino and Luka to join her against Ladybug. Or she blackmails them into joining her. Chloé would leave Paris to New York for good after her father loses the election as Mayor. Chloé would finally comes to her senses and forgive Ladybug. Chloé would be given a Mouse Miraculous and become Kerala. Chloé's alternate Miraculous holder looks; with Snake Miraculous: Ophidia, with Dragon Miraculous: Kuindora, with Monkey Miraculous: Mandrilla, with Mouse Miraculous: Kerala, with Bunny Miraculous: Cottontail, with Horse Miraculous: Cavallina, with Tiger Miraculous: Queen Claw, with Pig Miraculous: Pretty Piglet, with Rooster Miraculous: Phoenix Hood, with Ox Miraculous: Bulldoza, with goat Miraculous: Calvera with Dog Miraculous: Labradora. Aurore Beauréal would become second or third Queen Bee/Weather Bee. Trivia Chloé will no longer be Queen Bee for in league with Hawk Moth after she quits the French Miraculous Superhero Team, and will be briefly succeeded by her cousin, Cara. Alya, Nino, Luka, Max, and Kim's superhero identities as Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey are revealed to Hawk Moth, so they will no longer be Miraculous holding superheroes. Like season 3, this season will feature characters, such as Chloe Bourgeois and Luka Couffaine who will be akumatized again, but with different identities from those of previous occasions. Kagami will be akumatized again after being kicked out of the Fencing class. Chloé and Luka will become Queen Bee and Viperion again when Ladybug has no choice but to give them the Bee and Snake Miraculouses in some future episodes, season 4 finale or season 5. Alya bumps into her old friend, Felicia from her previous School, Felicia become the temporal new Rena Rouge when Alya is unavailable or akumatized again. Alya discovers that Marinette is Ladybug and gets angry with her for keeping her a secret. Cast Cristina Vee - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Mela Lee - Tikki Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Max Mittelman- Plagg Carrie Keranen - Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Cherami Leigh - Trixx Ben Diskin - Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Christopher Smith - Wayzz Selah Victor - Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Cassandra Lee Morris - Pollen Andrew Russell - Luka Couffaine/Viperion Ben Diskin - Sass Keith Silverstein - Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Sabrina Weisz - Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Ben Diskin - Nooroo, Max Kanté/Pegasus Cassandra Lee Morris - Sabrina Raincomprix/Pup Fidele Faye Mata - Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko Kira Buckland - Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx Reba Buhr - Rose Lavillant/Ms. Pig, Juleka Couffaine/Tigera Grant George - Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey Jessica Gee - Mylène Haprèle/Ratplica Max Mittelman - Ivan Bruel/Oxheart Michael Sinterniklaas - Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Redcrest Kyle McCarley - Marc Anciel/Capricorn Episodes # Queen Beast: When Chloé overhears many of her colleagues trash-talking about Queen Bee and feeling frustrated for Ladybug not give her the Bee Miraculous anymore, wearing her fake Queen Bee costume, the akuma enters Chloé's Queen Bee wig as she is akumatized into Queen Beast, a monster with a sting that can do more than paralysing. Ladybug feels responsible, she and Cat Noir find themselves in a tight situation. # Chromium: Cara Bourgeois (Chloé's American cousin) Came to live in Paris, in computing class, Cara hacks the principal's Whatsapp and texts every single teacher that he is stupid, the principal finds out and she gets suspended, and Akumatized into Chromium. # Eraser-Bug: Chloé missed being Queen Bee. During the invention science fair school field trip, Marinette discovers a memory-erasing machine and decides to use it to make everyone even Bourgeois couple, Hawk Moth and Mayura forget Chloé being Queen Bee so she can be a superheroine again with a secret identity, Hawk Moth tells Chloé that Ladybug and Cat Noir are planning to use the memory-erasing device to erase her memory of being Queen Bee, she gets Akumatized. Debut of Cara as the new Queen Bee. # Princess Justice: Alya discovers that Marinette is Ladybug and gets angry with her for keeping her a secret. At school, on the other hand, Marinette feels sad when she sees Adrian talking to Kagami and for this she is akumizated to Princess Justice, that is able to steal superpowers from all miraculous owners. Without their powers, Cat Noir and the rest of the team will have to find a way to bring Marinette back to normal. Alya has to become a temporary new Ladybug. # Trio of Despair: Finding out Rena Rouge and Carapace's identities, Lila makes a plan to reveal them and manipulates Alya and Nino's siblings, which leads to Ella, Etta and Chris becoming the Trio of Despair, who wants to dominate the entire world. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help from Rena Rouge and Carapace, but they don't know that Lila prepared a trap for them. # Miraculous Hunters: After everybody finds out Rena Rouge and Carapace identities, Ladybug needs to take away the Miraculouses from Alya and Nino forever, which causes their akumatization into Miraculous Hunters. With the abilty to track Miraculouses, they will try to get them at all cost, so they can become heroes again? # Verity Queen: After Sabine's sister (Coral) visits paris, Coral spends a ton of time with her niece, Marinette. Sabine also wants to join in and spend some time with her, since Marinette is always busy. However, Coral forbids her from doing so, saying she deserves to spend time with her since she almost never visits. Sabine gets akumatized into Varity Queen, a supervillian with powers to delete anyone's varity and use it for herself. Ladybug gives Nathaniel Kurtzberg the Rooster Miraculous. Will they suceed? # Onigirix: Kagami’s father has come from Japan to teach her how to be a better sushi chef, but when she challenges him and insists on doing things her way, he is akumatized into Onigirix, a sinister sushi chef whose main power is to throw onigiri bombs and use an onigiri sword as a weapon. Our heroes must stop Onigirix before he forces Kagami into becoming his personal sushi chef forever. # Momster: Alya's mother Marlena Césaire is akumatized into Momster. Meanwhile Adrien/Cat Noir tries to turn Chloé back to the good side and reveals his secret identity. # Count Zapula: When Alya takes care of a TV-obsessed kid named Frederick, she wants him to become more social instead of just being a couch potato. When Frederick insults her, Alya decides to confiscate his remote to make sure he never watches TV again. Frederick gets angry at Alya, and goes off to search for the remote she hid. After he finds the remote, he is akumatized into Count Zapula, an akumatized villain with a TV remote that can summon characters from TV shows, trap people inside of the world of TV, and rewind or fast forward real life at will. When Count Zapula captures Alya and forces her to watch TV with him, Ladybug and Chat Noir must save her while trying to find a way to stop this TV maniac. # Insomonella: After Alya has a hard time sleeping due to construction of a new building going on outside her window, she is akumatized into Insomonella, an akumatized villain who can use her alarm clock to make people stay awake as long as she likes. It is up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to send this villain to sleep once and for all. # Cerberon: When Alya is taking a walk with her father, Otis, and her dog, Donatello, she expects for the dog to behave. When Donatello steals hot dogs from a hot dog vendor, he is very upset with him for taking his hot dogs. Alya protests to her father that this dog was only hungry, but he decides to punish Donatello by chaining him outside. While Alya argues with Otis, Donatello is akumatized into Cerberon, an akumatized animal with three heads whose howl can bring any dog under his control. Now it is up to Alya to change into Rena Rouge and assist Ladybug and Chat Noir in defeating the monster. # Anti-Bunnex: Cat Noir teases Bunnyx/Alix for being small, she gets mad at him, and gets Akumatized Into Anti-Bunnex. # Princess Fragrance 2: Lila's lies drives a rather naive Rose to miss her opportunity to be with Prince Ali and to be akumatized again in Princess Fragrance. With her new perfume, she will prove herself to be a greater challenge to our heroes than last time. # Heartbreaker:' '''After being tricked into believing Rose doesn't want to spend time with him anymore, Prince Ali is akumatized into Heartbreaker, a villain who can inflict an overwhelming sense of sorrow and depression on his victims. Can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the villain with the help of their new friend?This is the first time where Ladybug gives Rose the Pig Miraculous to become Ms. Pig. # '''Switcheroo': Getting jeaulous of Marinette's special bond with Manon, Chris' desire to trade his annoying overprotective big brother for a caring big sister causes him to be akumatized into Switcheroo, a villain capable of switch minds. When his powers causes Ladybug and Cat Noir to switch places with their kwamis, Tikki and Plagg will have to save the day. But the two kwamis soon discover how hard it's to fill their owners shoes. # Dark Heart: After getting jealous over Luka's feelings for Marinette, Mireille Caquet gets akumatized into Dark Heart, which captures both, Luka and Marinette, in her heart. Will Cat Noir be able to save them with Alya become Ladybug II again? # Timebreaker 2: Alix is akumatized into Timebreaker again. With her new enhanced powers, Timebreaker travels to a past with no Ladybug and Cat Noir and tries to take the Miracle Box from a younger Master Fu. Our heroes will have to rely on the help from Bunnyx to take them to the past and prevent Timebreaker from delivering all the Miraculouses and change the present as we know it. # Lady Fortune: Lila and Luka accidentally kiss in front of Marrinette, she gets so upset that she gets Akumatized into Lady Fortune, will Cat Noir beat her alone? # Hypnobug: When a college student and fan of Ladybug suffers from extreme stress, she becomes akumatized into Hypnobug, a hypnotic supervillain with a strong resemblance to Ladybug herself, and heads off to hypnotise all of Paris into a stress-free slumber! However, a strange case of mistaken identity arises when Ladybug and Cat Noir encounters their new foe and must draw upon a new power in the hopes of saving Paris from becoming an Eternal Dreamland. # The Presenter: After Alec Cataldi gets humiliated in his new show, he becomes the Presenter. Ruling over a show where everyone has to comply to his rules, will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able overcome the challenges the villain will throw at them or will the curtain fall on them? # Chidori: Kagami's brother, Hansha, is akumitized into Chidori after being beaten by Adrien in a fencing tournament. Ladybug attempts to gift Kagami the Dragon Miraculous again, but she is captured and held hostage by Chidori, so Ladybug combines the Dragon and the Ladybug Miraculous to become Dragonbug. # Pixie Girl:' '''A new student called Stella catch the lies of Lila faster, so Lila gets akumatized for fourth time but Stella isn't normal at all. So Ladybug and Stella's secret identity, Pixie Girl, have a competition! # '''Zombizou 2': After lost her job because of Lila Rossi, Caline Bustier is akumatized once again in Zombizou, but this time, much more powerful than before. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help to stop her! Mr. Damocles learns it was really Lila, he can give her the punishment she deserves by properly expelling her and apologising to Caline for wrongly accusing her. # Antibug 2 (Battle of Ladybugs, Part 1): After feeling herself inferior-ed for having people admiring Ladybug while scorning on Queen Bee, Chloé gets akumatized again into Antibug, this time more powerful than before. She will try to prove to everyone she is better than her former favourite hero, all while serving her the vengeance for taking the Bee Miraculous from her. Chloé has Adrien and Caline Bustier to bring her back to the good side again, as they are the only ones who truly believe she can change. # Queen Bug (Battle of Ladybugs, Part 2): When Tikki has a big fight with Marinette, Hawk Moth is able to akumatize the little kwami into Queen Bug. With her having the full powers of Creation, how will Marinette be able to face her dearest friend without revealing her true identity and with Cat Noir contained by the villain? She will have to call upon two different Miraculous for the occasion, but when in need of a partner, Marinette will have to swallow her pride and take a leap of faith. Category:Episodes Category:ZAG Heroez Category:Miraculous